Emerald Virus
by Vaakku
Summary: Four girls wondering if they're dreaming, going crazy or both. Self/Friend insertion. This is the result of a weekend spent with good friends, quality drama and group cosplay planning. A plot bunny bit me and hard.
1. Prology

**Title:** Emerald Virus

**Chapter:** Prologue/?

**Fandom:** You're Beautiful (kdrama)

**Pairing:** None at the moment

**Warning:** self insert/friend insert, pure randomness

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself. *laugh*

**Summary:** Four girls wondering if they're dreaming, going crazy or both.

**Authors notes:** Yes, I suck at summaries. This is the result of a weekend spent with good friends, quality drama and group cosplay planning. A plot bunny bit me and hard. I'll probably get killed because of this, but what the hell, I'm having way too much fun writing this.

* * *

Prologue

Well, yes, it was ridiculous and felt weird, waking up in a drama world, but what was even more ridiculous was the thing that the man infront of them was saying.

"You want us to what?" the tallest of the girls looked at the man as if he had grown a second head.

"You do realize that we're girls.." another girl pointed out, amused. "..and it's quite obvious when you look at these." she pointed at her own chest and laughed.

"That wont be a problem. You can bind them to make your chest look flat." the man shrugged and gave the four girls a smile.

"But we're girls.." third girl, blonde, tried to reason with the man that had obviously hit his head and hard at some point of his life. To suddenly appear at the door of their apartment, informing them that he was their manager as of today and that they would be debuting as a fresh boyband in a week was definitely a sign that the man had gone crazy.

"Let me go through this once more.." shortest of the girls silenced them with raised hands. She then turned towards her friends. "First we wake up in a strange apartment that obviously isn't mine, then we discover that we're in You're Beautiful universe by turning on the tv and seeing A. in some program. Then this guy.." she pointed at the man," suddenly appears at the door saying that his agencys president has seen our pictures somewhere, thinking that we're boys and now wants us to debut as a boyband.. and he," four sets of eyes turned to look at the now slightly confused looking man, "is to be our manager." Three nods confirmed the events that had taken place in a span of one hour. "This is RIDICULOUS!" she then screamed, throwing her hands in the air and flopping down on the sofa, next to the blond girl. The only man in the room was silent, looking at the girls expectantly.

The girl that had looked amused the whole time, turned to the guy, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, even now that you know that we're girls, you still want to inform your president that you found the 'boys' he had seen and plan on making us debut as a boyband?" The man nodded, smiling brightly. "Why can't we debut as a girlband?" The tallest of the girls gaped at her friend, obviously knowing what the other is thinking.

"Because the president thinks that you're boys, he has already planned your concept and.. well, I find this highly amusing." the mans bright smile turned into a creepy grin as he regarded the girls. "Come on. Just for fun, hm? Atleast try it out? If it doesn't work, then we can tell the president that you're actually girls."

"And what about the fact that your agency doesn't host girlbands? Or that picture I've gotten of your office."

"Well, I'll talk to the president about that IF you being a boyband doesn't work out. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm in!"

"Sanna!" triple shouts echoed around the small apartment. The girl, obviously named Sanna, turned to her friends with a wide grin.

"Hey, it sounds fun and we'd got to see A. for real!"

"Okay, time for a emergency meeting." tallest of the girls said, grabbed a hold of the excited girl and dragged her into the apartments only bedroom, rest of the girls following the two quietly. The man was left alone, standing in the living room and praying that he wouldn't be returning to the office empty handed.

* * *

**Author:** I apologize to my friends for most probably making them VERY ooc. Anyway, hope you like this fic so far and look forward for more epicness~ ;D


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Emerald Virus

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Fandom:** You're Beautiful (kdrama)

**Pairing:** None at the moment

**Warning:** self insert/friend insert, pure randomness

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself. *laugh*

**Summary:** Four girls wondering if they're dreaming, going crazy or both. In this chapter the girls decide that if all this is a dream, then it's a good dream.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I still don't get it how you got us into agreeing to this." the tall girl grumbled as she sat at the back of the van, playing with her blue-black hair that was partially in a ponytail at the back of her head, rest of the almost shoulder length hair flowing down her neck and down the sides of her face freely. Her friend grinned at her, twisting a bit in her seat to look at the two girls at the backseats.

"You know you secretly like it!" she gaggled, flipping her nougat coloured hair out of her face. All of the girls had agreed on taking the challenge of being a boyband and after signing the contracts that their newly assigned manager had brought with him, they had gone shopping for clothes (their agency paying everything) and even visited a hair salon to transform themselves into proper idols. Now, they all looked like pretty faced boys with their styled hair and new brand clothes. The one with the blue-black hair was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless hoodie, black winter jacket, tight black jeans and white sneakers. She had also bought black rimmed glasses, not used to wearing contacts. The girl next to her, shortest of the four was staring at herself from the pocket mirror, trying decide if she hated or loved her hair that had been dyed black and cut short. Her hair was ruffled from the back so that it looked a bit spiky, her bangs barely reaching her cheekbones where they fell over her eyes. She was wearing regular jeans, white 1/3 sleeved shirt under a dark purple hoodie and a pair of bright purple sneakers that looked a size too big for her.

"Well, what is done is done." the blonde in the middle row with the happily giggling girl shrugged her shoulders, fiddling with her green muffler around her neck. Her clothing consisted of light coloured jeans, black sleeveless shirt, poison green leatherjacket and pair of boots. Her blonde hair was partially left shoulder lenght, only cut short and layered at the back. She had hairpins holding the left side of her bangs away from her face, only the right side falling freely over her right eye. She rather liked her hair like this, although it would take some getting used to the yellowish shade of the haircolour. "My only concern is how we're going to remember our Korean names?"

"I remember them already." the other girl on the middle row, the one with the nougat coloured hair grinned. Her hair had also been cut short, but still left long enough to cover her ears and her bangs reaching the tip of her nose where they fell to her face. She had asked the hairstylist to make a small, rather pointless, ponytail to the side of her head, because she thought it would look cute. Her choice of clothing was black jeans, dark grey turtleneck shirt with overly long sleeves and a black vest that reached halfway down her thighs over the turtleneck shirt. A pair of black leather boots covered her feet. She had also decided to buy white rimmed glasses that now perched on her forehead. She pointed at herself, smiling widely.

"My name is SangMin", she then pointed at the girl on her row of seats, "you're MalYoung," again she twisted to look at the girls at the back of the van, pointing first at the black haired girl, "JuYung," and then the blue-black haired girl, "and JoonHo." The manager had thought it would be good idea to come up with stage names for them so they had searched the internet for good names that would be easy to remember.

"Well, you've been in Korea fandom longer than us.." grumbled JoonHo and nudged her glasses which were slowly sliding down her nose. "And has anyone thought of the fact that none of us know how to play an instrument so well that we could pass as a band." A stunned silence fell over the van.

"Darn..."

* * *

ANJELL pushed their way through the throngs of fans that crowded the front of their agency every day. It was good that there was always atleast four security guards, their manager and few other staff members with them when they had to walk through the crowd, otherwise they would've been jumped and molested by the crazy girls that skipped school just to see them.

Jeremy pulled himself free of the throng first, turning around briefly to check if his bandmates got through safely too. What got his attention was the white van that pulled into a stop where their van had been just a while ago. Tilting his head curiously, he stood where he had stopped, just a few steps away from the screaming fangirls. Rest of the band had gotten through the crowd and was now standing beside him, wondering why he wasn't going inside. They too turned to look at the direction of the drive way just as the sliding door of the van slid open and revealed one of their agencys staff coming out of the car, followed by four boys, around their age.

"Who're they?" Jeremy asked and glanced at ShinWoo who just shrugged and watched as the manager and the four boys started approaching them. TaeKyung merely glanced at the approaching group with mild interest, continuing then past their manager and Coordinator Noona and entered the building. MiNam looked uninterested where he stood next to Jeremy, sucking on a lollipop.

* * *

MalYoung stepped out of the van after their manager, pausing to wait for others a few steps away from the car. Once everyone had gotten out, they started to follow the manager towards the building. A throng of fangirls were screaming from top of their lungs at something and obviously trying to get past the security guards who stood firmly at their positions near the building. What got SangMins attention was the group of boys standing near the building entrance. Her eyes went wide, wide grin turning into nervous biting of her lower lip. They approached the crowd, pushing past the fangirls that quieted down, noticing their small group and just staring curiously at them.

JooHon, MalYoung and JuYung were glancing at SangMin strangely, noting her rather nervous posture. Then they noticed the boyband looking curiously at them.

"ANJELL..." MalYoung hummed when she recognized the band. JooHon and JuYung glued their stares to SangMin as their group got through the crowd and stopped briefly next to the other band. They were waiting, watching SangMin. SangMin just stared ahead, past the group with a blank expression on her face. JooHon raised an eyebrow, wondering why SangMin wasn't squeeling like mad and glomping a certain brown haired boy who regarded them with interest, a small smile playing on his lips. JuYung was biting her lips, trying hard to not laugh at SangMin. After a while, their manager motioned them to follow him, entering the building. SangMin sped up, walking beside the man in order to ignore the three members of ANJELL who also followed them into the building together with their manager.

* * *

Once ANJELL parted from them, going to the direction of their practice room, JuYung started giggling, clamping a hand to her mouth to muffle the not-so-manly sound of her giggles. SangMin glared at her while JooHon just looked way too amused by the situation.

"Didn't know you had such a strong willpower." JooHon grinned, patting SangMin on the head. "Good job of not glomping and molesting him."

"Shut it!" SangMin gnarled, glaring at her friends who started laughing out loud. "How could've I glomped him when I was about to faint? GOD, he looks better in nature than what he looks like on computer screen." She shook her head, trying hard to forget that soft smile she had seen on ShinWoos' face that caused a blush to creep on her face.

With three of the girls laughing at the fourth, their small group followed the manager to the Presidents office, where they were introduced to the tall man who made them flinch with his loud JACKPOTs and EXCELLENTs.

* * *

The door to the practice room opened. TaeKyung lifted is gaze from his notes on the coffee table, raising an annoyed eyebrow to the intruders. ShinWoo put away his guitar while Jeremy jumped up from his position behind is drums. MiNam merely shifted on the chair he was sitting on across from TaeKyung, still sucking on the lollipop that he had brought with him from the dorm. How it had lasted so long, one could only wonder.

"And this is your sunbae band ANJELL. You met them outside earlier. The one on the sofa is Hwang Tae Kyung, the guy across from him is Go Mi Nam." Manager of the new boyband stepped further into the room to allow his group enter the room properly. "The blond one is Jeremy and this is Kang Shin Woo. Boys, this is our agency's new band, Emerald Virus."

Eight boys, four of them being actually girls, regarded each others, some with interest, some amusement and one with annoyance.

"Nice to meet you." ShinWoo smiled at the boys, offering his hand to the nearest boy. JuYung shook his hand, mumbling a greeting nervously. JooHon shook hands with the boy next, amusement written all over her face.

"Hi. My name's Joo Hon. This kid's Ju Yung and these two," JooHon nodded towards the two others who stood near the door. "are Mal Young and Sang Min." ShinWoo shook hands with the two of them also, smiling kindly all the time. Sang Min bit the inside of her mouth when she shook ShinWoos hand.

"Whoaa! You're really good looking!" Jeremy chirped as he stumbled his way from behind the drums, draping himself over ShinWoos back and smiling brightly at the four newbies.

"Too girly.." MiNam commented from his place, not even looking at their direction but staring at the roof through his bangs. SangMin shot him a glare while TaeKyung just huffed, continuing to browse through his notes. "I bet they don't even know how to play.." MiNam drawled, keeping his gaze upwards, with his head tilted back and hands laced behind his head.

Members of Emerald Virus shifted nervously, glancing at each other, but before they could make a run for the door, Jeremy piped in excitedly. "I want to hear you play! Who's your drummer?" JooHon wanted to facepalm, JuYung actually doing so. MalYoung lifted her hand nervously, answering Jeremys question of who was the bands drummer. Jeremy started pushing her behind the drums babbling excitedly about how fun playing drums was and that they could practice together in the future. SangMin, JooHon and JuYung exchanged glances with each other before slowly taking their places in the room. JooHon dug a bassguitar from a corner of the room while JuYung and SangMin went for the guitars. They had discussed their designated instruments already during their shopping spree earlier that day.

Once all of them had their instruments with them, ready to tune them, a strange feeling washed over them. Wide eyed they looked at each other, wondering what that feeling was. Recognition? A feeling of familiarity? SangMin, out of curiosity, struck a note with her guitar and the feeling hit her more strongly. Biting her lower lip a bit she struck another note, followed by yet another until she was playing a soft tune. Following her lead JooHon and JuYung started playing too, MalYoung adding a beat to the song with the drums.

The members of ANJELL watched them as they played, MiNam with a small smirk playing on his lips. SangMin glanced at her bandmates and recieving a nod from them, stepped to the microphone, starting to sing. JuYung approached the other mic, adding her voice to the song at appropriate places. JooHon stood next the to third mic and harmonized with them. MalYoung smiled widely. They were perfect. They played the song perfectly in sync with each other, their voices blending into one at choruses.

"Uaa! You're good! Really good!" Jeremy laughed excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. ShinWoo smiled at them, applauding. MiNam just smirked at them, stretching his arms and standing up from the chair, clapping his hands a few times before disappearing from the room, informing that he would be getting something to drink. TaeKyung nodded a few times to himself, eyeing the new band with slight interest.

* * *

Rest of the day went past quickly, the four girls returning to the apartment where they had woken up that morning. Their manager had informed them that he would be picking them up in the morning for a photoshoot and to move them to a dorm the agency would provide them before leaving them alone for the rest of the evening.

"Waah, what a day." JuYung slumped on to the sofa face first, burying her face to the cool leather cushion. MalYoung wandered in to the kitchen to check if they had anything to eat in the refrigerator. JooHon stretched and plopped down next to JuYung, sighing.

"Wonder if we'll wake up in Vaasa tomorrow?" SangMin voiced out her concern, pouting at the thought of waking up to reality. "I hope not.." There was a short silence during which the three others nodded their agreement, hoping that they could continue this dreamlike life they had started, as crazy as it sounded.

* * *

**Author:** Inform me if it's confusing. I tried to check it for misspelling, but if there's typos still, you may point them out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Emerald Virus

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Fandom:** You're Beautiful (kdrama)

**Pairing:** None at the moment

**Warning:** self insert/friend insert, pure randomness

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself and some random side characters that appear on this fic.

**Summary:** Four girls wondering if they're dreaming, going crazy or both. In this chapter the girls get their first taste of idols life.

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning found our four girls fast asleep, sprawled haphazardly on the king sized bed, the only bed the apartment had. It was nearing 8 o'clock in the morning. The girls had crawled into the bed well after midnight, having spend the night chatting about this and that, wondering how they understood and spoke so fluent Korean even though they weren't Koreans. They had also explored the apartment.

The apartment definitely wasn't the same they had fallen asleep in the night before. This one had one bedroom, a livingroom/kitchen combo and a huge bathroom with a bathtub. The one they had fallen asleep in only had one room (bedroom/livingroom/kitchen combo) and a small bathroom, so this apartment was big compared to other one.

There was everything they would need in the morning, except food. They had discovered the kitchen empty, only some water bottles to be found from the refrigerator. Having gotten some money from their manager, they had ordered chinese take-out for dinner and sat around the livingroom, chatting, not wanting to go to sleep, fearing that they would wake up back in real life. SangMin was especially reluctant to even go near the bedroom, in the end being forcefully dragged to bed by her friends.

It was 8 o'clock and the alarm clock went off, beeping loudly in the far off corner of the room, annoying the hell out of SangMin who groaned, bounced off the bed and ran across the room to silence the alarm. Once she got the annoying piece of plastic to shut up, she stumbled her way back to the bed, promptly falling back asleep as her head hit the pillow. On the other side of the bed MalYoung slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She looked around, not recognizing the room. She rubbed her eyes once more for good measure, looking around again, puzzled.

"Where are we?" Hearing the sleepy question JuYung peeked from under the covers, her short hair pointing into every possible direction.

"What? Where?" JuYung mumbled, still half asleep, slowly sitting up. "Not my apartment.."

There was a short, stunned silence during which JooHon sat up too, suddenly very awake. Three girls stared at each other, memories of yesterday flashing through their minds.

"You're Beautiful!" they said at the same time, getting a sleepy mumble as a reply from still sleeping SangMin.

"Thank you..."

JooHon rolled her eyes and pushed SangMin off the bed, causing her to tumble to the floor with a thud and a loud curse.

"Aish! What'd you do that for?!" SangMin whined, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely as she slowly got back up on the bed, where others were laughing at her.

"We're still in You're Beautiful universe." MalYoung said, watching amusedly as SangMins eyes lit up, sleepiness gone and a wide grin plastering itself on her face.

* * *

So, they got themselves ready to be picked up, taking turns to use the shower and eating leftovers of yesterdays chinese take-out dinner for breakfast.

"Ugh, I need coffee..." JuYung muttered as she finished her breakfast, disappearing into the bedroom to change into the clothes they had bought yesterday.

"Me two.." SangMin agreed, already dressed, being the first one to use the shower. She was sitting on the sofa, eating when someone knocked on their front door. "I'll get it." She slouched to the door, opening it and finding their manager behind it. "Ah, morning Ho Jun-hyung. Hm? You brought coffee!"

"Morning. Thought you girls would like something to wake you up." he handed the cardboard tray to SangMin who happily sailed back to the livingroom with the coffees. She hadn't even noticed five other people trailing after their manager as he entered the apartment. "Where's JooHon?"

"Still in the shower." MalYoung answered from the floor, sitting infront of the sofa, brushing her hair. She put the hairbrush aside when SangMin handed her a coffeecup. "....not enough milk." she frowned as she peeked at her drink.

"Who're they?" SangMin tilted her head slightly, only now noticing the five strangers.

"Ah, yes. Let me introduce them." Manager HoJun smiled. "This is your main coordinator, Jung Yeun Ja. She's in charge of your clothing and makeup as well as designing your style for music videos and live performances and all that stuff. These four are your personal stylists, one for each. I've already explained your situation to them and they've promised to keep your secret."

"The guys mine!" JooHon piped in from the bathroom door, grinning at the surprised looking young man who bowed slightly. "What's your name?"

"Ah, my name is Mizushima Takeru." he flashed a shy smile, bowing again. "Nice to meet you."

"Cute!" SangMin squeeked, hiding a smile behind her hands. "And japanese!"

"What? Who? Japanese?" JuYung appeared from the bedroom, fully clothed. "Ah, coffee!" Members of Emerald Virus laughed at her, already familiar with her coffee addiction, but still amused about how her attention shifted from the japanese stylist to coffee in a span of 2 seconds. SangMin handed her the coffeecup, before turning back to the group of stylists.

"The one to know Kang Shin Woos' stylist and who can get me information about him shall be my stylist." she grinned, immediately getting hit upside the head by JooHon who then proceeded to the bedroom to get some clothes on. Nobody had batted an eyelash for her walking around in just a towel, not even the two guys in the apartment.

* * *

After each stylist was assigned to a member, and the band members clothed for the day, the manager ushered the band out of the apartment and the building and into the waiting van that stood outside. The main coordinator and the stylists had been assigned to pack the bands stuff from the apartment and move them to a new dorm while the band itself was at the photoshoot.

It was a short drive to the studio. Once there the band proceeded to their assigned changing room, their clothes for the photoshoot readied for them by their main coordinator. She had visited the studio already, making sure the clothes were ready and the make up artists there new what they had to do, since she and the bands original stylists couldn't be there today.

The band changed in to their designated outfits and after making sure their bindings were properly hiding what it should, they allowed the make up artists to enter the room. It took about an hour to get them ready, a thing layer of make up on their faces and their hairs styled.

"Alright, we'll first take individual pictures, starting with the drummer." The photographer started to guide them on where to stand and what to do, telling them to flirt with the camera as much as they could. It was awkward at first, but as time went by and each of them had gotten through their individual photoshoots they started to relax and have fun, making funny faces and taking ridiculous poses. Ofcourse they managed to get very good serious photos too without someone pulling a face at the camera, making other crack up at her.

* * *

"Aa'ah, that was tiring." SangMin flopped herself to her seat in the van, stretching her hands a bit as others crawled in to the vehicle after her.

"Yeah, but fun. I've never liked being infront of a camera, but that was really fun." JooHon said, getting nods from everyone. "I really liked the pictures where we had our instruments with us. They really turned out good."

"Mm, I liked those too." MalYoung agreed. "Although it was weird seeing ourselves them 'cause we really looked like guys. I almost didn't recognize myself!"

"Me neither. Freaky." JuYung added as she too flopped down in to a seat, buckling her seatbelt. "So, where're we going now?" She directed her question to their manager who climbed to sit to the front of the van.

"To your dorm. You can relax for a few hours then you'll have a press conference later today and after that the President wants to celebrate your band in a club." Manager JuHon explained as he checked his scheduling book. "Tomorrow you'll meet with a composer who's doing your debut song, you'll discuss it and practice starts later that evening. Prepare yourselves for a busy week, since we'll have to get your single done by Sunday. It'll be released on Monday evening and from there you'll start attending shows, promoting your single."

"..what day is it today?" Everyone turned to look at MalYoung who had voiced the question.

"Monday." Manager JuHon answered, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Why?"

"What?! Monday! So we have like five to six days to get the single recorded?!" SangMin groaned, leaning her head against the cool glass of the car window. "Mission Impossible I say!"

"Well, that's the schedule the President has organized for you."

"And that's the life of an idol." JooHon added, reaching over to pat SangMins head.

* * *

The van pulled to the drive way of Emerald Virus' dorm. The girls stared at the modern looking house, eyes wide in amazement.´

"Welcome to your new home." Manager JuHon grinned. He led the band inside where their Main Coordinator and their stylists were waiting for them. "Kitchen and livingroom are on this level, there's practice room, major bathroom with a large bathtub and few other rooms downstairs and your personal bedrooms with personal bathrooms are located upstairs. There's also one guest room I'll be using whenever I stay over."

"This is huge!" JuYung exclaimed. "I mean.. just.. HUGE!" All four girls started running around, exploring the house, excited. JooHon was the first one to run up the stairs to the upper level where the bedrooms were located. SangMin followed her and together they started to go through the rooms there.

"Bedrooms are already picked out for each of you. There should be nametags on the doors!" Coordinator YeunJa called from downstairs.

"Found mine!" SangMin squeeled when she stumbled into a room that was located in northern side of the house. The room was wide, with a round bed in one corner, a walk in closet FULL with mens clothes, mostly expensive brand clothing (apparently bought for them by the agency), a computer desk on the other side of the room, pale blue laptop on it. SangMin dashed from one side of the room to another, peeking in to her personal bathroom to find it spacious and very modernly designed. "Whoa! This is awesome!" She laughed as she jumped on the bed, landing with a soft thud.

JooHons' room was located just across from SangMins room. She peeked into it and squeeled, slapping a hand on to her mouth. She wasn't the type to squeel, but the room was just PERFECT! She too explored the room before sitting down on the window ledge that was wide enough to sit on. Oh, she would so spend nights sitting on that ledge, reading a book and drinking tea, or just staring out the window. "This is perfect!"

MalYoungs room was near the stairs, on the southern side of the house. Just across from the door was the walk in closet, on the left side of the room a king sized bed, on the right side a computer desk. Every room had the same furniture, but with a different shape, design or coloring. Whereas SangMins room had white and pale blue coloring in different garments, JooHon had blood red and black in wave designs, MalYoungs room had red, black and white polka dot designs. She walked up to the bookcase that was located near her computer desk. Apparently their manager had listened to their random ramblings during their shopping spree the other day, 'cause in that bookcase she could find almost all of her favorite books. She pulled one book from the shelve and sat beside her computer desk to read it.

JuYung ventured into her room which was located across from MalYoungs. She grinned widely when she noticed the colorings. Lilac. One wall in her room was painted lilac with lighter lilac wavy designs, other walls were white. Her bed had very dark lilac covers with one very bright pink pillow among the dark lilac ones. She arched an eyebrow as she stared at the pink pillow on her bed. "I think that belongs to SangMins room." she muttered as she walked across the room to her computer desk. Even her laptop was lilac, which made her grin widely.

Manager JuHon came to each room, showing them the small hidden closets in the bigger walk in closets, telling them that they could hide their womens clothes and other girly stuff there.

* * *

"Okay, I'll come pick you up in three hours. Get some rest. YeunJa and others already did some grocery shopping for you, but there's no need to make anything to eat, since we'll be going into a restaurant before the press conference." Manage JuHon said before leaving the girls to themselves. Their coordinator and stylists had already left, leaving some instructions as to what they should put on before leaving the dorm later. Once alone the four girls either wandered into their rooms or in SangMins case to the balcony upstairs. She watched as the van drove away before starting to explore the spacious balcony.

"Everything in this house is so... spacious." she muttered, noting a flight of stairs leading to the roof. She climbed up and whistled, admiring the view. She looked around, amazed, until something got her attention. It was the house, just up the hill, a few houses from theirs. It looked familiar. Really, REALLY familiar.

Just as she tried to think why the house looked so familiar she noted a figure appearing to the patio at the front of the house. That figure looked familiar too. It had blonde hair, brightly colored clothes and it bend down to pet a dog that jumped around at the figures feet. "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Other members looked up from whatever they were doing when SangMin bounced back inside shouting loudly.

"ANJELLS DORM IS JUST A FEW HOUSES FROM OURS! WE'RE ALMOST NEIGHBOURS WITH THEM!"

* * *

**Author:** This chapter is a bit rushed, but I hope it's readable and not too confusing. As always: comments are love~!


End file.
